Problem: Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{-10n}{7} - \dfrac{3n}{7}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $x = \dfrac{-10n - (3n)}{7}$ Combine like terms: $x = \dfrac{-13n}{7}$